


First Snow / Первый снег

by onionn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Board Games, Drinking, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Winter, drama what drama, friends having fun together, surprise characters determined by the reader, tonks being the adorable mess she is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onionn/pseuds/onionn
Summary: Hey Reader! Hope you enjoy this little winter story.I am publishing it in 2 languages: English (ch.1) and Russian (ch.2) I often see fanfics in a foreign language that I don't know, and feel really bummed out because I can't understand them. That is why I wanted to give this story a chance to be shared with as many people as I can. 💛This story does not currently have a beta.--------------Привет, Читатель! Надеюсь, тебе понравится эта маленькая зимняя история.Я публикую этот фанфик на 2х языках - английском (см. гл. 1) и русском (см. гл. 2). Часто вижу фанфики на иностранных языках, которые не понимаю, и очень обидно становится не узнать, что же там такого произошло. Поэтому хотелось бы поделиться этои историей со столькими людьми, со сколькими могу. 💛На данный момент у истории нет беты.
Relationships: Player Character/Talbott Winger, Talbott Winger/Original Character(s), Talbott Winger/Original Female Character(s), Talbott Winger/You
Kudos: 26





	1. First Snow (ENG)

**Author's Note:**

> 🎧 In headphones: **sad lofi for late nights** (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2_sm_PL0oA&t=221s&ab_channel=thebootlegboy)

First snow...  
No, we’re not talking about that pathetic, grey, mashed potato-like mud that makes your socks wet. It’s not those soggy pieces of cold white cotton wool, blown into the folds of your scarf by the wind. And it’s not that icy-cold frost that bites into your cheeks and ears, ruffles your hair and pierces the layers of your coat and sweaters. It’s that warm, pure December snow that quietly falls from the sky in soft flakes.  
  
\- What fine weekend weather we‘re having today! - happily said Tonks as she was crunching on her cheese toast.  
\- Last week, you said exactly the same thing about the snowstorm - remarked Talbott, briefly looking up from his book "Transfiguration Tips for Young Wizards and Witches".

"What’s wrong with enjoying life?" Tonks would have answered, but since her mouth was still full of food, she only managed “Fffoosss wwonkk ittph eehooaaifff?”

Indeed, everyone at Hogwarts was in high spirits: the winter holidays were in full swing, half of the tables in the Great Hall were removed to accommodate beautiful Christmas trees, and students from different houses were allowed to sit together. Y/N, Tulip and Bill were the first ones to arrive for breakfast and attack the apple oatmeal; then Talbott and Tonks joined them. The air was full of joyful hubbub: the owls, who already delivered their morning parcels, were hooting and flapping their wings; students were rattling with their spoons and cups or loudly discussing the latest gossip from _The Daily Prophet_. And yet, there was one man in the castle who did not share the common joy.

Charlie has entered the Great Hall and tragically plopped down next to Tonks.  
\- It’s a nightmare. I asked Francesca Wayne out on a date, and she agreed.  
\- And... isn't that good news? - Bill gestured with his spoon of oatmeal towards his brother.  
Coincidentally, some oatmeal flew off the spoon, soared over the table and sludged right onto Barnaby’s shoulder.  
\- Her agreeing to go on a date with me was good. - Charlie said. - We were strolling around Hogsmeade, and everything was swell until some fifth-year Slytherin student unexpectedly jinxed me with the Tarantallegra charm. I began to tap-dance like a madman!.. And then it got worse. I was still dancing by the time Fitwick showed up. He did cast a counter-spell, but.. - Charlie covered his face with hands, and now was talking through his fingers. - ...by that time I had already managed to plummet into some mud nearby… I suspect it was porlock’s dung. It smelled all the same. Basically, I looked like a complete idiot ... oh, crickey!

Just at this moment they noticed a group of cute Hufflepuff girls passing by. For some mysterious reason, all girls had their hair gathered in a neat, long ponytail. The tallest gal from the gang stopped and waved in their direction.  
\- Hee-hee! Hiiiii Charlie! .. How are your legs doing today? ..  
The feeling of shame caused Charlie’s face to take on a shade of beet.  
\- This is officially it. I quit girls. From now on, I will become a druid, go somewhere like Egypt and will only be dealing with dragons.  
\- Oh come on, Charlie! Don’t mind Francesca! - Y/N reassuringly patted her friend on the arm. - You know, I often see her in Potions class: she hides behind a cauldron and picks her nose, thinking that no one can see her.  
\- So true, - Tulip signed with her brows. - I bet she’s eating her boogers, too!  
The whole company burst into loud laughter.  
\- But seriously though, - continued Tonks. - Let's forget everything about these bloody incidents and celebrate the weekend properly! Let's visit Hogsmeade, buy some butterbeer….  
\- Take a look at Zonko’s! ..  
\- Blimey, how could we forget about Zonkos’ for a split second?..  
\- Actually, this might be a good idea. I do need a new _moke_ leather bag...  
\- I”ll get some sugar quills! ..

And so they agreed.

* * *

After shoving themselves into warm sweaters, hats, and mittens, they headed out of the Courtyard together. Bill, Charlie, and Tulip were walking in front, followed by Talbott, Y/N and Tonks. The group chatted about the upcoming semester and wondered which subject will have them writing most essays. Shortly thereafter, they met Professor Snape, grouchily making his way back to the castle, and they started proposing different versions of why he wasn’t around much these days and what mysterious business he was up to. Finally, they had an argument about what kind of festive pudding the elves would be making for the last day of holidays. Talbott betted galleons to Fizzing Whizzbees that the pudding will have strawberry flavor, Y/N voted for lemon, and Tonks - for cherry.  
The road was gradually getting covered in white. Snow was sneaking into their boots, and the wind was merrily propelling them forward.  
Suddenly, when friends were walking past a small brome grass field (now frozen and covered in snowdrifts), a large snowball glided through the air, furiously whistling all the while. It crashed directly into Tulip’s hood and majestically exploded with snowflake glitter.  
\- What the %#!*i9&! - angrily cursed the Ravenclaw as she turned around in search of the culprit.  
Tonks was standing a little further away, now mockingly tossing another snowball up and down.  
\- Haha. One-zero, Karasu. C’mon you guys, we can't just walk away from _this_ much snow.  
Tulip shook her head to get the snow out her hair.  
\- Well, you're doomed, you little pink-haired witch! - she yelled and lunged herself at Tonks.  
\- Look at yourself, you tomato head! - metamorphine shouted in response and dashed away from her friend, laughing uncontrollably.  
Unable to resist such good fun, the rest joined the battle, which was about to become the greatest strategic snowball battle in the history of Hogwarts.   
They split into 2 teams. While one of his teammates was distracting the others, Talbott would conjure gigantic snowballs and avalanche them onto the heads of enemies via _Wingardium Leviosa._ Meanwhile, Tulip sneaked up on Charlie using a disillusionment charm; she grabbed his red hair and dipped him into a snowdrift right up to his neck. Bill, suddenly filled with brotherly instinct, jumped in front of Y/N and covered her from a charge of Tonks’ snowballs with his body. This sacrifice, however, turned out to be utterly useless, as the very next moment Charlie doubled the snow artillery in her direction; so much so that he knocked Y/N’s cap off.   
At last, they tumbled in Madam Rosmerta's pub as one noisy lump of fun and laughter: cold, wobbly and covered with snow, but lively and carefree nonetheless.  
\- A table for six, please! - Tonks demanded in a jolly voice.  
\- For six? M’dears… - a low pitched, cackle-like noise came from a table at the very door.  
It was professor Trelawney who tremulously perked up from underneath her thousand and one sherry-scented shawls.  
\- I think I heard I ... saw that you wanted a table for six? But did you know, m’dears, that the ancient scroll of prophecy specifically says NOT to sit down at a table on the sixth day of lunar December, if you are a group of six? The last one to sit down will lose a friend on the very same night ...  
The group of friends exchanged puzzled glances. Of course, no one believed in Trelawney's predictions, but it was still very uncomfortable to hear things like that.  
\- Here, please. - Madam Rosmerta appeared in front of them before anyone had the time to reply to the terrible omen. She led the group up to a cozy table next to the fireplace.

\- Blimey! What rubbish this old blind cat is saying this time? - Tonks hissed.  
\- Nonsense, like the usual. Every tea leaf class she’s now predicting a painful and a horrible death for just about everybody. Woo-o-o-o! Some dark forces are hovering over Hogwarts… - Y/N mimicked professor Trelawney’s voice and gestures. - But when aren’t they?  
\- Right. - nodded Talbott. - Besides, no one has died so far.  
\- Uh .. Well, who wants to sit down last? - Charlie asked hesitatingly.  
\- I’ll go! - volunteered Y/N.  
\- Suit yourself. - shrugged Charlie and hastily sat down.  
\- You don't believe those silly predictions, do you, Charlie? - Tulip settled down on a nearby chair. - Take a look, there are so many people around here sitting in groups of six. This doesn’t mean they will all lose a friend overnight ...  
\- Numerologically speaking, it is simply impossible, - added Bill and sat down, too.  
Tonks sat down next to Bill. Talbott thoughtfully gazed at Y/N for a moment, and then he silently joined the others. Y/N was the last one to sit.

Without listening to friends’ endless squabble about Trelawney's competence, she stretched her legs towards fire, feeling blissfully warm and tired. Today was such a good day. And Madam Rosmerta is about to bring butterbeer for everybody! ..

\- While we’re here, - Tulip cleaned her throat, - we need to make sure that there is enough of the wonderful drink for each one of us.   
She took out her wand and pointed it at the glasses with beer.  
\- _Engorgio!_  
The glasses had grown twice in size. They weren’t glasses anymore, really - they were jugs.  
Bill raised his jug in the air:  
\- Let's drink to friendship!  
\- To loyalty!  
\- To honesty!  
\- To dung bombs!  
\- To holidays!  
\- To Hogwarts!  
Comfortably nestled at The Three Broomsticks, friends were clinking their glasses and drinking, and then some more, and a little bit more. At last, when everyone started to feel the soothing and flushing effects of the caramel liquid, Tulip grabbed a pack of Self-Shuffling playing cards from her coat.  
\- Alright, friends. How about we play some truth or dare? - she suggested.  
\- Since when does truth or dare require cards? - argued Charlie.  
\- Since today, you silly redhead. Highest card gets to ask. Lowest card gets to answer. I'll start, you chickens... Y/N, take one card, too.  
Y/N stretched her hand forward and caught a card that jumped out of the deck. One moment later, the two girls smashed their cards onto the table. Charlie declared:  
-Three of feathers and a phoenix. Hey, Tulip wins!  
Tulip let out a wide mischievous grin.  
\- Y/N, tell us the truth then. Marry, flip, kill: Penny, Merula, Charlie.  
Bill and Tonks immediately started to giggle and nudge each other with their elbows. Talbott and Charlie, on the other hand, straightened up in their chairs, leaned forward and stared at Y/N solemnly, without blinking.  
After some thinking, Y/N tilted her head to one side and replied:  
\- Okay, I think I got it. I’d marry ... Charlie.  
Tonks let out a loud whistle.  
\- I ... Uuhhh thanks I guess? - responded Charlie, blushing furiously.  
\- I would flip ... Merula. - continued Y/N.  
\- You mean you’d flip the greatest witch at Hogwarts? Ha-ha, that’s an interesting choice. - Tulip mightily slapped Y/N on the shoulder.  
\- Wow Tulip. - Talbott gingerly proceeded to remove Tulip’s hand from Y/N’s shoulder. - You pronounce “horrifying” differently than I do.  
\- Wait, so this means that you kill ... Penny? - Bill's jaw dropped in astonishment.  
-Don’t get me wrong ... - explained Y/N. - She’s nice and all, but sometimes I get this feeling that she’s following me everywhere… and I mean _everywhere_. So yeah.  
\- Poor Penny. The sun-like creature who is always happy to see you. - Talbott chuckled. - And now, she has to DIE.  
Their table shook from the loud cackling.  
Brilliant! - Tulip clapped her hands. - The first round is over. Y/N, you won, now you get to choose who draws cards next..  
Y/N chose Bill and Tonks.  
\- 7 of wands and 9 of stars! That was a close one, Bill. - Tonks’ face glowed up and her hair turned raspberry color. - So here is your dare, William...  
\- Oh no, no, no ... - Bill grabbed his red hair and started to crumple them.  
\- Don’t fret, dear Bill! I like you, so I will provide you with options... You can either ask Ismelda for a kiss or... you can kiss a garden gnome’s tummy!  
Y/N and Talbott simultaneously snorted into their butterbeer glasses, almost choking on the drink. Bill, on the other hand, looked like someone had just asked him to drink a cup of newt’s goo.  
\- What bloody hell is this, Tonks ?? - he howled from annoyance and smashed his fists on the table. - There are NO gnomes in here!  
\- Most certainly there are. - Tonks replied calmly. - Take a peak at that table in the corner.  
The table in the corner was taken up by Hagrid. He was quietly cooing with a small potato-like creature he had brought to the pub - apparently in secret from Rosmerta. At this very moment, he was feeding colorful Bertie Botts beans to the gnome.  
\- Merlin's saint underwear! - Y/N whispered reverently - It looks like Hagrid knitted a suit for him ...  
And surely so, if one was to look closely, the gnome was dressed in a blue sweater and coarse-knit socks that were almost reaching the creature's thighs (if garden gnomes have thighs, of course). By some unknown coincidence, the gnome had no pants at all.  
Bill looked at Tonks with the most touching expression Y/N had ever seen in his eyes.  
\- Can we play without the kisses?  
\- Hey, come on. I'm not asking you to kiss a Dementor, aren’t I? - Tonks just laughed in response.  
  


**_(read here if you want Bill to kiss Ismelda)  
_**  
I can't believe I'm doing this. - Bill shook his head. - I'll go out there and ask Ismelda for a kiss.  
 ****Charlie delightfully roared "Hallelujah!" and let a few green sparks out of the end of his wand. Tulip, Y/N and Tonks began to synchronously thump on the table and whisper: “Smooch! Smooch! Smooch! Smooch!”... Talbott threw his hands behind his head and settled himself more comfortably on the bench, getting ready for the spectacle.

... As a prisoner goes to be executed on a guillotine, that is how Bill Weasley was approaching Ismelda. The Slytherin gal was chatting with her fellow students at the bar.  
\- Check it out, it looks like she noticed him ... - Tulip started to comment on the action. - He’s telling her something ... great, they have contact! Come on, come on ....  
\- I almost feel sorry for him now - announced Charlie.  
\- Never let me forget this, ok? - Talbott smiled lazily.  
Nobody else had the time to add anything because in the next second, the pub was filled with Ismelda’s shrilly wails, immediately followed by the ones of Bill. The girl, as one might expect, went absolutely berserk at Bill’s proposal and wacked him in the eye with all her mighty strength.  
\- Left hook! Fa-la-la…. A punch to the stomach! Fa-la-la ... And our hero returns ho-o- ome! .. - friends began chanting Bill's name merrily, with no tune or tempo whatsoever, which attracted even more attention to the oldest Weasley.  
\- Somebody please tell me why I became friends with a bunch of brainless doxies.. - Bill muttered under his breath as he was sitting down. He tried to say it with the most serious expression there is, but all the while his lips were quivering from a suppressed smile.  
  
  
 **_(read here if you want Bill to kiss the gnome)_ **

\- I can't believe I'm doing this. - Bill shook his head. - I choose to kiss Hagrid’s gnome.  
\- On the tummy! - abruptly corrected him Tonks. - Otherwise, you'll have to redo the dare!  
\- His tummy looks like pumice, did you know that? It’s crusty and hard and got some weird flakes falling off of it… And it smells just like my Great Aunt Tessie’s feet! - Bill exclaimed in anger.  
\- Stop whining! Just go already. While we sit here and enjoy ... - one could hear pure delight in Charlie’s voice as he was (for once) telling his older brother off. 

Bill let out a sad sigh, got up from the table and started to make his way towards Hagrid. Apparently, the giant was not very happy to see him - the garden gnome would be considered quite a contraband for Madam Rosmerta, and she could forever ban Hagrid from The Three Broomsticks.  
\- Crickey, it's starting now! - excitedly squeaked Tulip.  
The company stared at the show unfolding in front of them without blinking.  
\- Ah, it seems that the birds started chirping, can you hear? - Talbott said quietly.  
\- Fountains are sparkling, little hearts are flying in the air! - continued Y/N.  
\- Oh gosh, oh look! Oh, he’s kissing him!  
As a matter of fact, it seemed like the angels themselves started crooning the moment Bill's lips softly touched the gnome’s belly button.  
The friends doubled over with mirth. Tonks laughed so hard that butterbeer and snot started spewing from her nose.  
But the gnome, as it occurred, did not like being distracted from his bean feast at all. The creature got even more upset as all the boundaries of his personal space were violated, and probably that’s why he suddenly growled and bit Bill’s nose. "Crunch!" - the sound echoed throughout the pub. Bill angrily yowled and burst out in obscenities. Now all the eyes in the pub were watching in his direction only.  
\- Yeh… What are yeh doing?! Stahp scaring the baby ... - Hagrid said gruffly and hid the gnome in his pocket. - Go back to yer’ friends, now, or he’ll start molting from stress .. And tis’ the worst, you know ...

Bill returned to their table, still rubbing his swollen nose in frustration.  
\- Oh, hey, Father Christmas! Did you bring us any gifts? - Charlie mused.  
\- I brought you a whipping, reptiloids... - Bill replied with the most serious face he could make, but his lips were quivering from a barely suppressed smile.  
  


* * *

It was getting dark. While the group of friends was drinking and enjoying themselves at the pub, Hogsmeade was slowly being enveloped by velvet darkness. One after the other, the stars were lighting up. Here and there, windows of little shops and huts were blossoming in shades of orange. The garlands and wreaths, untouched after the holidays, were glittering with frost. Now there was cheerful music emerging from Madame Rosmerta's pub - those were the local musicians. They were playing flute, lute and tambone. One of the guests, who had a pig's snout instead of a nose, joined the musicians and started to grunt and beat on the drum. Many visitors picked up this joyous tune and began clapping and tapping to the beat - slowly at first, then faster and louder. One of the guests - a bubbly witch dressed in a lilac robe and a pointed hat - jumped from her chair, knocking over a mug of fiery whiskey, and began to dubstep dashingly with a goblin in a tweed jacket.

\- Wowza, it's getting hot in here, - Bill said, wiping his beer mustache away. - Let's have the last round and head back. Talbott and Charlie, now it's your turn.  
\- My pleasure, - replied Talbott and drew a card.  
Charlie drew a card with a higher suit.  
\- A perfect ending for a perfect day! As you can see, I'm a man of many talents, not only Quidditch. - Charlie boasted and gracefully ran his hand through his hair.  
\- Uh, yeah, except that quidditch sucks, - Talbott raised his eyebrows.  
\- You suck! - Charlie blurted.  
\- Mmm ... not as much as quidditch. - smirked Ravenclaw in response.  
The young Weasley's cheeks turned so red that one could easily fry eggs on them if they wanted.  
\- Fine. Okay. If you do hate quidditch that much, maybe you’d care more for dancing? I dare you, Talbott Winger, to go out there and have the best time of your life on the dancefloor - yes, IN FRONT of the musicians! But of course I can’t let you suffer alone - sarcastically added Charlie. - Go ahead and invite someone to dance with you… if they agree to dance with a haircut like yours, that is.  
Talbott squinted his eyes and examined Charlie’s face in disbelief.  
\- Uhhh ... I look cool.  
\- Pffft. Whatever you say. - the redhead let out a cheesy grin.  
\- I say I look cool. - Talbott replied calmly.  
Tulip and Tonks audibly snorted.  
\- Now then… Who will be the lucky one to have the ultimate all-inclusive Talbott Winger experience? - asked Bill and started to tap his fingers on the table. The rest of the group picked on this beat and joined Bill, making the sound be a very accurate drum roll.  
\- Hmmm ... I know just who to take on this adventure. Y/N... would you like to dance with me? - asked Talbott and offered her a hand - I promise not to step on your toes more than three times.  
\- Oh? I thought you “fly solo”... - teased him Y/N as she was taking his hand and getting up from the table.  
Talbott didn’t answer, just sighed and rolled his eyes at her.

The two entered the dance floor in an uncertain and shy manner. A new festive holiday song was just beginning. Another vocalist stepped onto the stage, bowed, and dimmed the pub lights with _Nox_. He then casually flicked his wand, created a few golden and silver wandering pellets of light, and then sent them floating around the pub. Soon, the music began to play, and the vocalist started singing in a heart-warming voice:

_Last Christmas, I gave you my Hippogriff,  
_ _But the very next day, you gave it away..._

Y/N felt that the majority of gazes were directed at her and Talbott - not at the singing wizard. What a strange feeling - to be in the spotlight. It got very hot; she felt a few sweat drops form and slide down her forehead. Talbott looked at Y/N with a weird expression on his face. He seemed to be slightly uncomfortable, too. Without changing his bewildered expression, he took Y/N's hands and placed them on his shoulders, then dropped his hands on her waist.

\- Talbott ... I hope you know what you’re doing? - Y/N inquired quietly.  
\- What kind of question is this, _of course_ I don’t know what I’m doing. - said Talbott with feigned confidence.  
\- Now I get it. You're winging it, Winger!

Both dancers burst out laughing. The tension was released. They began to move, jump and spin to the beat of the music. And even Merula's screams about how they looked like two prancing warty frogs could not spoil their mood. Maybe they weren't professionals and had no idea what they were doing, but they were having a lot of fun together.

The song ended. To Y/N’s great surprise, there was an applause from the audience! Someone from the crowd even threw them a bright, fragrant bouquet of orchids, freshly conjured from the air.

\- For the record, I hate dancing. But it wasn’t all that horrible with you around. - Talbott said bashfully. - Maybe I should have gathered my courage and should have gone to the Celestial ... you know ...

Talbott and Y/N returned to the table, slightly out of breath after the dance and still holding hands. “Two brooos !! chilling at the Three Broomsticks! Five feet apart ‘cause they’re not friends!” - the others hollered and cheered and greeted the two back.

\- Will you just shut up?.. - chuckled Y/N as she was letting Talbott's warm hand go.

* * *

It was time to return back to the castle. Friends were getting dressed in silence. All their wet clothes had almost dried up by the fire, and for those pieces that weren’t dry yet, they used their wands. Before leaving the pub, Y/N gave the bouquet to Madam Rosmerta. At the very exit, Trelawney's warnings came back to Y/N. It was so scary to think that on this night, according to the prophecy, she would lose a friend, and so she chased those thoughts away. As soon as the group stepped outside, contrast between the warm pub and icy cold air made them cough. Sniffing and cursing from freezing weather, they rushed towards Hogwarts down the snow-cleared path. This night was especially quiet: there was only the sound of snow creaking under their feet, and from time to time there came a bird’s distant cry.

\- Bloody hell, we never bought anything, - Charlie complained in annoyance.  
\- Well… Let it burn, then. It will just be added to that list of four hundred things I have to do tomorrow ... or the day after ... or after.. or after .... - Tonks answered him with a loud yawn.

Friends were already approaching the doors of the castle when Talbott deliberately started to slow down. He stopped right in front of a path fork that was turning off the main road and leading to the owlery.

\- Ummm... I need to send a letter to someone, - he said shyly, milling about the path. - Care to join me, Y/N?  
  


“Hmm .. that’s a strange request, it’s practically nighttime... Something is fishy (pardon me, birdy) here.” - Y/N thought in her head, but out loud she only said:  
\- Uhh .. okay, sure. Let’s go.   
After all, Talbott was her friend, and she had no reason to mistrust him.  
The group of friends said their goodbyes and parted ways. Talbott and Y/N turned to the owlery. Tulip was waving at them a very long time after that, until their silhouettes blurred out, enclosed by the veil of snow.

Several minutes had passed since Talbott and Y/N were alone together. They were strolling down the path and talking about all sorts of things that happened during the past few days. The two of them were approaching the little towers of the Owlery rather quickly, and now only a small meadow was separating them from a brick staircase leading upstairs. In the summertime, the meadow was blooming with daisies and dandelions and was serving as a perfect playground for Puffskeins and Knarls. But now, the meadow seemed to have stopped in time: bare bushes were the only thing that was left from thick flowering plants; icy ground was tightly intertwined with fallen grass and wrapped in snowdrifts. Here and there, towered a few cedar pines, spruces, and chestnuts, but now they all were covered with white snow dust. For some reason, Talbott stopped walking towards the Owlery when they reached this meadow, and he began searching for something in his pockets. Finally, judging by the way his face lit up, he found what he was looking for. Aloof animagus beckoned Y/N closer. He was clutching something in his fist. As soon as Y/N approached, he opened his hand; there were two small luminous grains lying on his palm.

\- What are these, Talbott? - said Y/N in quiet astonishment.  
\- These are midnight mint seeds, - he replied. - Professor Sprout gave them to me this Christmas.  
\- I have never heard of them…  
\- These are very rare. They can only be harvested once a year from underneath ash flowers. In places where you plant them, blood will never be shed again. - Talbott remarked in a lowered voice.  
Y/N couldn’t stop staring at the grains. They seemed alive.  
\- Don't be afraid, touch them.   
Y/N carefully raised her hand above the luminous grains and covered them with it.  
\- They’re warm! - not expecting that, Y/N let out a smile from ear to ear.  
Talbott nodded. He looked straight into her eyes.  
\- I kept looking for an opportunity to plant them. Today seemed very special to me, and I decided to do it now. With you. If you want to.  
\- I ... of course I do! - Y/N’s cheeks and neck were rapidly getting covered with blush. - But aren't seeds planted in the fall?  
\- Not these. These should be planted in winter. They can only be planted under snow.

Y/N and Talbott knelt down and started preparing the soil for the seeds. They dug up a sufficient amount of snow, and then carefully placed glowing grains onto dead grass. They covered them with several layers of grey leaves and twigs, and then put a dense snow blanket above it all. But even through all these layers, the magic light of the seeds was shining through. Moreover, it seemed to have intensified and was now pulsating. For a brief instant, the pulsation stopped, and little blue stars began to emerge from under the snow, where the seeds were planted - similar to mini-fireworks. The stars took off and fell, crumbling and shattering into smaller pieces and dust. But the most spectacular thing that two friends were now hearing was... singing. It was a wonderful, calm and solemn melody without words. It was sung by the grains! Y/N had never heard such music before; she felt how her heart was opening up because of this melody. If someone had looked out of the Owlery window at that moment, then through the veil of a starting blizzard, they would have only distinguished a soft blue light illuminating two young faces floating above it.  
The singing ceased; the blue light also faded away. Friends were silent for a minute, as if they were afraid to destroy the soothing feeling that the magical grains have produced within them. Finally, Talbott said in a hushed voice :

\- You know, I didn’t actually need to send any letters. I just wanted to spend some time with you but without those dorks. So ... Thank you for being here with me.  
His eyes crinkled at the corners as he was smiling softly at Y/N.  
\- It was my pleasure, - she answered quietly.  
Talbott rose and brushed the snow off his knees. He then reached out his palms towards Y/N to help her get up, but he did not let go of them after that.  
\- There was something else. Care for one more dance with me?

For the second time during that evening, Y/N and Talbott were dancing together. But this time it was so much different than it was in the pub!! Instead of all the noise and din of The Three Broomsticks, soft spruce paws were playing them a silent symphony of winter. It was a melody of silence, a melody of bright joy, a melody of snowflakes and wind. This melody cannot be heard unless one would actively try to listen to it. The snow was falling inaudibly. It was cascading from the sky in large flakes, performing a couple of waltz motions with the dancers, and then laying down on the ground and sparkling merrily under their feet. These instants were filled with a sense of miracle: without any magic or magic wands.

\- You know, dancing like this is so much better than having to dance while hundreds of thousands of eyes are staring at you. - Y/N noted.  
\- Agreed.

Gradually, without noticing it themselves, two friends stopped dancing. They were now standing across each other, looking at individual snowflakes on their faces and hair. Every now and then, several small crystals would shiver and gravitate down, but they would never reach the ground as they would melt in a cloud of frosty haze from their mouths. It was very quiet now. Soft light was being reflected from snow and onto their cheeks, flushed from the cold.   
\- We might freeze this way. - said Talbot, slightly smiling.  
Slowly and gently, he unwound his blue and silver scarf and wrapped it around his own neck first, and then around Y/N's neck; now their heads were even closer to each other, connected by knitted threads. Y/N could see his face much more clearly now. She could see glitter in his brown eyes, his every eye lash, every mole, she could smell the herbal scent of his shampoo ... she could even feel the warmth of his breath.

\- What I actually wanted to tell you, Y/N, - Talbott said softly, - is that the longer I think about it, the more it seems to me that professor Trelawney was right about her prophecy.  
\- H-how do you mean? - stuttered Y/N.  
\- You’re about to lose a friend because I don't think ... I don't think that I can stay friends with you any longer ... I want to be much more than that, - Talbott whispered and leaned over toward Y/N's lips and kissed her.

It was a light, subtle kiss, but Y/N could clearly feel the warmth gently spreading among her skin. And then, another kiss followed … and one more ... and one more.

All the while, the snow was falling - soundlessly, tirelessly, tenderly.

* * *

Much later, after going back to her dorm in the Gryffindor Tower, Y/N had been sitting on a windowsill for a very, very long time. She was looking through a window, wreathed by frost: at the icy lake, at never-ending fields, covered with silver and at the...  
First snow.


	2. Первый Снег (RU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to read this story in English, please go to **Chapter 1** 📖✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎧 в наушниках: **Егор Натс - А снег идёт (feat. Mental Affection)** (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SyAul0DFX_E&ab_channel=EgorNats-Topic)

Первый снег...  
Нет, не то жалкое хлюпающее пюре серой грязи, от которого намокают носки. Не те мокрые куски холодной белой ваты, которые задувает в шарф ветер. И не тот морозный иней, кусающий за щеки и уши, разлохмачивающий волосы и складки пальто. А чистый, теплый, декабрьский снег, тихо падающий мягкими хлопьями с неба.  
  
\- Идеальная погода для выходного дня! - радостно хрустя сырным тостом, заявила Тонкс.  
\- Ты говорила то же самое на прошлой неделе, когда был снежный шторм - заметил Талботт, едва выглядывая из-за книги “Трансфигурация для юных волшебников и волшебниц”. 

“А что плохого в том, чтобы радоваться жизни?” - ответила бы Тонкс, но так как рот у нее все еще был набит едой, и вместо этого у нее получилось: “Аааооууээово адоафасся ффучини?”

И действительно - настроение у всех в Хогвартсе было приподнятое: зимние каникулы были в самом разгаре, половину столов в Большом Зале убрали, чтобы поместились рождественские ели, а ученикам с разных факультетов разрешили сидеть вместе. Т/И, Тюлип и Билл спустились к завтраку первыми и набросились на овсянку с яблоками, затем рядом к ним присоединились Талботт и Тонкс. Стоял гомон. Совы, разносящие посылки из дому, приветливо ухали и хлопали крыльями, ученики взахлеб обсуждали последние сплетни из Ежедневного Пророка, гремя ложками стаканами. И все-таки в замке был один человек, который не разделял общей радости.

Чарли вошел в Большой Зал и с трагическим видом плюхнулся на скамейку рядом с Тонкс.   
\- Кошмар. Я пригласил на свидание Франческу Вейн, и она согласилась.  
\- Так... разве это не хорошая новость? - с улыбкой спросил Билл, слегка взмахнув своей ложкой с кашей.  
Каша слетела с ложки и ляпнулась прямо на спину сидящего неподалеку Барнаби.  
\- Это-то хорошая. - произнес Чарли. - Но потом, когда мы с ней гуляли в Хогсмиде, какой-то слизеренец-пятикурсник наслал на меня Тарантеллегру и я стал выписывать такие кренделя…. А потом стало еще хуже. Я плясал до тех пор, пока не подошел Флитвик и не применил контр-заклинание. - Чарли закрыл лицо руками, и теперь рассказывал, глядя на нас через щелочки в пальцах. - Правда, к тому моменту я уже успел упасть в грязь… Подозреваю, что это был навоз жмыра. По крайней мере, пахло точно также. Короче, я выглядел, как полный идиот...ой, мамочки!   
Как раз в этот момент мимо прошла компания Пуффендуек. У всех, как на подбор, волосы были собраны в аккуратный хвостик. Самая высокая из девочек остановилась и помахала в нашу сторону.  
\- Хи-хи, привет, Чарли!.. Как твои ноги сегодня?..  
От стыда лицо друга стало свекольного цвета.  
\- Все. Я завязываю с девчонками. Отныне стану друидом, уеду куда-нибудь в Египет и буду заниматься драконами.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Чарли! Не бери в голову. - успокаивающе похлопала его по руке Т/И. - Знаешь, я часто вижу Франческу на уроке зельеварения: она прячется за котлом, ковыряется в носу, и думает, что никто не видит.  
\- Ага. - посигналила бровями Тюлип. - Могу поспорить, что она еще и ест свои козявки!   
Вся компания разразилась хохотом.  
\- Нет серьезно. - продолжила Тонкс. - Давайте забудем все эти треклятые происшествия и пойдем как следует отпразднуем выходной. Сходим в Хогсмид, купим сливочного пива….  
\- Заглянем в Зонко!..  
\- Это да, как же без этого....  
\- Может это и хорошая идея… мне как раз нужна новая сумка из ишачьей кожи.  
\- А мне - cахарные перья!.. 

На том и порешили.

* * *

Запихнув себя в теплые свитера, шапки-ушанки и варежки, друзья отправились в путь. Билл, Чарли и Тюлип шли впереди, а Талботт, Т/И и Тонкс следовали за ними. Разговаривали о предстоящем семестре и гадали, по какому предмету зададут больше всего сочинений. Встретили профессора Снегга, идущего обратно в замок и выдвинули версии о том, куда он пропадал в последние дни и почему он выглядел сердитей обычного. Поспорили на 2 галлеона и щелбан о том, какой праздничный пудинг сделают к последнему дню каникул эльфы. Талботт был уверен, что пудинг будет клубничный, Т/И проголосовала за лимонный, а Тонкс - за вишневый.   
Дорогу заметало, снег забивался в сапоги, а ветер весело подталкивал в спину.  
Внезапно, когда друзья шли по дороге мимо злакового поля, которое сейчас замерзло и было в сугробах, увесистый снежок, бешено свистя в воздухе, пролетел и врезался прямо в капюшон Тюлип  
\- Что за %#!*i9&! - выругалась когтевранка, оборачиваясь в поиске виновника.   
Тонкс стояла немного поодаль от нее и подбрасывала второй снежок в руке.  
\- Хе-хе. Один-ноль, Карасу. Вы что же, ребята, мы не можем просто так пройти мимо _такого_ количества снега.  
Тюлип стряхнула снег со своих волос.  
\- Ну тебе капец, розоволосая ведьма! - закричала она и бросилась на Тонкс.  
\- На себя посмотри, помидоровый рассол! - не осталась в долгу метаморфиня и с хохотом стала улепетывать от подруги.  
Не удержавшись, остальные друзья присоединились к девчонкам.  
Устроили настоящую баталию из снежков.  
Разбились на 2 команды. Талботт завораживал огромные снежки с помощью Вингардиум Левиоса и, пока кто-то из его команды отвлекал противников, анимаг обрушивал врагам на головы горы снега. Тюлип, незаметно подкравшись к Чарли с помощью дезиллюминационного заклинания, схватила его за рыжую шевелюру и окунула в снежный сугроб по самую шею. У Билла проснулся братский инстинкт, и он, , выпрыгнув перед Т/И, прикрыл ее от заряда снежков Тонкс своим телом. Но эта жертва оказалась бесполезной, так как в следующий же момент Чарли пустил свою снежную артиллерию в нашу сторону - да с такою силушкой богатырской, что с Т/И слетела шапка.  
В итоге, продрогшие, уставшие, заляпанные снегом, но жутко довольные друзья кучей-малой ввалились в паб мадам Розмерты.  
\- Столик на шестерых, пожалуйста! - звонко попросила Тонкс.  
\- На шестерых? Детки мои… - раздалось квахтанье из-за столика, стоящего у самой двери.  
Это встрепенулась покрытая тысячью и одной шалью с ароматом хереса профессор Трелони.  
\- Я услышала… увидела что вы хотите взять столик на шестерых? А знаете ли вы, что в свитках древнего пророчества говорят, что если шесть человек сядут за стол в шестой день лунного декабря, то последний севший потеряет друга в ту же ночь...  
Компания переглянулась. Конечно, предсказаниям Трелони никто не верил, но слышать такое было очень неуютно.  
Прошу сюда. - мадам Розмерта появилась прежде, чем кто-то успел ответить на страшное предзнаменование. Она показала им на столик прямо рядом с камином.

\- Старая слепая кошка! Что за чепуху она несет на этот раз? - прошипела Тонкс.  
\- Да глупости все это. Трелони каждый урок по чаинкам предсказывает всем смерть в тяжких муках. У-у-у! Какие-то темные силы сгустились над Хогвартсом… - передразнила профессора Т/И. - Но пока же никто не умер.  
\- Эээ.. Ну, так кто сядет последним? - спросил Чарли.  
\- Давайте я. - вызвалась Т/И.  
\- Идет. - пожал плечами Чарли и быстро сел на один из стульев.  
\- Ты же не веришь в эти глупые предсказания, Чарли? - устроилась на соседнем стуле Тюлип. Посмотри, тут вокруг так много людей, которые сидят вшестером. Это же не значит, что все возьмут да и потеряют друга в одночасье…  
\- Это ведь нумерологически невозможно - заметил Билл, и опустился на свободное сиденье.  
Тонкс примостилась рядом с ним. Талботт некоторое время задумчиво смотрел на Т/И, а затем молча уселся на скамью. Наконец, Т/И села за столик шестой по счету. 

Не слушая перепалку друзей по поводу компетентности Трелони, она довольно вытянула ноги к огню, почувствовав блаженное тепло и усталость. Какой хороший был сегодня день! А вот и мадам Розмерта несет всем сливочное пиво!..

\- Пока мы здесь сидим, - кашлянула Тюлип, - надо удостовериться, что чудесного напитка хватит на всех.   
Она достала свою волшебную палочку и направила на стаканы.  
\- _Engorgio!  
_Стаканы увеличились в размере и теперь скорее походили не на стаканы, а на кувшины.  
Билл поднял свою порцию:  
\- Давайте выпьем за дружбу!  
\- За преданность!  
\- За честность!  
\- За навозные бомбы!  
\- За каникулы!  
\- За Хогвартс!  
Уютно устроившись в Трех Метлах, друзья чокались и пили, чокались и пили… Когда все немного обмякли и раскраснелись от карамельного напитка, Тюлип вынула из пальто пачку самоперемешиваюшихся карт.  
\- Давайте-ка сыграем в правду или действие, - предложила она.  
\- Это с каких пор для этой игры нужны карты? - уныло спросил Чарли.  
\- С сегодняшней. Высокая масть спрашивает. Низкая - отвечает. Я начну, пока вы в штанишки не наложили. Т/И, бери карту.  
\- Т/И протянула руку и одна карта из колоды выпорхнула прямо к ней в ладонь.   
В следующую секунду девушки одновременно жахнули свои карты на стол. Чарли пригляделся к мастям:  
\- Три пера против феникса. Тюлип побеждает!  
Когтевранка довольно ухмыльнулась:  
\- Т/И, расскажи-ка нам правду. Представь, что есть ограниченный выбор действий - пожениться, чпокнуть или грохнуть. Если выбирать между Пенни, Мерулой и Чарли, то кому бы досталась какая судьба?  
Билл и Тонкс заулюлюкали и стали подтыкивать друг друга локтями. Талботт и Чарли, наоборот, настороженно приподнялись на своих стульях и немигающими взглядами уставились на Т/И.  
Т/И задумчиво почесала подбородок.  
\- Так, кажется я знаю... пожениться я бы выбрала бы… с Чарли.  
Тонкс громко приствистнула.  
\- Я….э-э-э, спасибо, наверное - только и сказал Чарли в ответ, покраснев до кончиков волос.  
\- Я бы чпокнула… Мерулу . - продолжила Т/И.  
\- То есть ты бы чпокнула самую великую волшебницу в Хогвартсе? Интересно.... - хлопнула Т/И по плечу Тюлип.  
\- Вау, - Талботт аккуратно подцепил руку Тюлип и убрал ее с плеча Т/И.- а ты произносишь “ужасающе” не так, как я.  
\- Погоди, но это значит, что ты бы грохнула… Пенни? - у Билла отвисла челюсть.  
\- Не пойми меня неправильно… - ответила Т/И. - Она, конечно, очень добрая и все такое, но иногда у меня возникает чувство, что она... преследует меня. Так что да.  
\- Бедная Пенни. Солнечное, теплое создание, которое всегда радо тебя видеть. - усмехнулся Талботт. - А теперь ее молча ГРОХНУТ.  
Друзья согнулись пополам от хохота.  
\- Отлично! - похлопала Тюлип. Первый раунд закончен. Т/И, ты выиграла, теперь ты выбираешь, кто тянет.   
Т/И выбрала Билла и Тонкс.  
\- 7 палочек против 9 звезд! Вот это я называю почти выиграть, Билл. - волосы Тонкс от удовольствия стали малиновыми. - Итак, вот твое действие, Вилльям...  
\- О, нет, нет, нет.... - Билл схватился за свои рыжие космы.  
\- Да ты не бойся! Ты мне нравишься, и поэтому я дам тебе свободу выбора... Ты либо можешь пойти и попросить поцелуй у Исмельды… либо поцеловать садового гномика в живот!  
Т/И и Талботт одновременно закашлялись от смеха, подавившись сливочным пивом. Билл, в свою очередь, выглядел так, словно его попросили выпить стаканчик соплохвостовой слизи.  
\- Что за фигня, Тонкс?? - взвыл он от досады и ударил кулаком по столу. - Здесь даже нету никакого гнома!  
\- Конечно, есть. - спокойно ответила Тонкс. - Вон, посмотри за столик в углу.

За столиком в углу сидел Хагрид. Он тихонько ворковал с мелким картофелевидным существом, которого он принес в паб (видимо, тайком от Розмерты) и теперь подкармливал его бобами Берти Боттс.  
\- Святые труселя Мерлина! - благоговейно прошептала Т/И - Посмотрите, Хагрид кажется связал этому ему костюм...  
И правда, если приглядеться, то гном был наряжен в синий свитер и носки грубой вязки, которые доходили существу чуть ли не до бедер (если у садовых гномов есть бедра, разумеется). Штанов у гнома по неизвестному стечению обстоятельств не было.  
Билл посмотрел на Тонкс с самым трогательным выражением лица, который когда-либо видела Т/И.  
\- А что, без поцелуев никак?  
\- Эй, давай. Я же не прошу тебя поцеловать дементора! - рассмеялась в ответ Тонкс.

**_  
(читай здесь если хочешь чтобы Билл поцеловал Исмельду)_ **

\- Не могу поверить, что я это делаю. - покачал головой Билл. - Я пойду и попрошу Исмельду поцеловать ее. 

Чарли с плохо скрываемым восторгом закричал “Салют лунатикам!” и выпустил несколько зеленых искр из своей волшебной палочки. Тюлип, Т/И и Тонкс стали синхронно стучать по столу и подначивать Билла: “Чмок! Чмок! Чмок! Чмок!...” Талботт закинул руки за голову и поудобнее устроился на скамейке, приготовясь к зрелищу. 

...Как идет на казнь к гильотине заключенный, именно такой походкой Билл шел к Исмельде. Слизеринка болтала с однокурсниками возле барной стойки.  
\- Смотрите, смотрите, она его увидела… - начала комментировать происходящее Тюлип. - Он ей что-то рассказывает… отлично, пошел контакт! Ну же, давай....  
\- Мне его почти жаль сейчас - заявил Чарли.  
\- Никогда не позвольте мне это забыть, ок? - лениво улыбнулся Талботт.  
Больше никто ничего сказать не успел, потому что в следующую же секунду паб огласил истошный вопль Исмельды, а затем Билла. Она, как и следовало ожидать, озверела от его предложения и засветила Биллу фингалом прямо в глаз.  
\- Хук левой! Ля-ля-ля…. Удар в живот! Ля-ля-ля… И наш герой возвращается домой!.. - друзья на разный лад стали распевать имя Билла, тем самым привлекая к нему еще больше внимания.  
\- Да отвалите вы, докси безмозглые - усаживаясь, сказал им Билл с самой серьезной миной, но его губы подрагивали от едва сдерживаемой улыбки. 

**_  
(читай здесь, если хочешь чтобы Билл поцеловал гнома)_ **

\- Не могу поверить, что я это делаю. - покачал головой Билл. - Я выбираю поцеловать гнома Хагрида.  
\- В живот! - звонко напомнила ему Тонкс. - А иначе придется переделывать!  
\- У него живот на пензу похож, ты знаешь? Твердый, шелушится… и пахнет как ступни моей старой тетушки Тесси - мрачно ответил Билл.  
\- Хватит ныть! Иди уже. А мы посмотрим… - с откровенным удовольствием в голосе сказал Чарли.

Билл со вздохом поднялся из-за стола и поплелся к столику Хагрида. Великан, по всей видимости, не очень ему обрадовался - с такой контрабандой, как садовый гном, мадам Розмерта могла навечно забанить Хагрида из Трех Метел.   
\- Мамочки, сейчас начнется! - взволнованно прокомментировала Тюлип.   
Компания, не мигая, уставилась на разворачивающееся перед ними шоу.  
\- Ах, кажется птички щебечут, слышите? - негромко произнес Талботт.  
\- Фонтанчики журчат, сердечки летают в воздухе! - подхватила Т/И.  
\- Ой, смотрите! Ой, он его целует!   
И в самом деле, казалось, что раздалось пение самих ангелов, когда губы Билла в аккурат коснулись гномьего пупка.   
Друзья громко загоготали. Тонкс смеялась так сильно, что сливочное пиво у нее пошло носом.  
Но гному, видимо, не понравилось, что его отвлекли от любимого дела хомякать разноцветные бобы, да еще и нарушили все границы личного пространства. И от всех этих расстройств он внезапно как куснёт Билла за нос: "Хрясь!" - раздалось на весь паб. Билл завопил благим матом. Теперь уже все взгляды были устремлены только в ту сторону.  
\- Что ты, что ты! Детеныша испугал… - взволнованно прогудел Хагрид и спрятал гнома к себе в карман. - Иди-ка ты к своим друзьям, а то он от стресса линять начнет.. А мне это дело последнее, знаешь ли...

Билл вернулся за их столик, в растерянности потирая распухший нос.  
\- Привет Дедушка Мороз! А ты принес нам подарки? - ехидно спросил брата Чарли.  
\- Я принес вам взбучку, рептилоиды… - сказал им Билл с самой серьезной миной, но его губы подрагивали от едва сдерживаемой улыбки. 

* * *

Вечерело. Пока друзья пили и веселились в пабе, Хогсмид окутывала бархатная темнота. Одна за другой зажглись звезды. Тут и там расцветали оранжевым цветом окошки магазинчиков и хижин. Гирлянды и венки, не убранные после зимних праздников, поблескивали от инея. Из паба мадам Розмерты доносилась веселая музыка - это пришли местные музыканты. Они играли на флейте, лютне и тромбоне. Один из гостей, у которого вместо носа был свиное рыльце, присоединился к ним и, похрюкивая, стал отстукивать в барабан. Многие посетители подхватили этот радостный мотив и начали хлопать и отбивать такт - сначала потихоньку, а затем все громче и громче. А одна ведьма в лиловой мантии и остроконечной шляпе даже выпрыгнула из-за своего столика, разлив кружку с огненным виски, и стала лихо отплясывать дабстеп с гоблином в твидовом пиджаке.

\- Фух, здесь становится все жарче,- вытерев сливочные усы от пива, заметил Билл. - Давайте по последнему раунду и домой. Талботт и Чарли, теперь ваша очередь.  
\- С удовольствием, - ответил Талботт, и вытянул карту.  
Чарли вытянул карту мастью выше.  
\- Прекрасное завершение прекрасного дня! Как видите, я чемпион не только по квиддичу. - похвастался Чарли и грациозно провел рукой по волосам.  
\- Ага. Конечно. Особенно если учесть, что квиддич - для лузеров, - ухмыльнулся Талботт.  
\- Да сам ты лузер! - запальчиво ответил Чарли.  
\- Мммм.... не настолько, чтобы играть в квиддич. - со вздохом заметил когтевранец.  
Щеки у младшего Уизли стали настолько пунцовыми, что при желании на них можно было бы жарить яичницу.  
\- Ладно. Хорошо. Если ты так сильно ненавидишь квиддич, может, ты предпочтешь ему танцы? Слабо тебе, Талботт Вингер, выйти на сцену и зажечь своей неисчерпаемой энергией танцпол? Да-да, у всех на глазах! Но, разумеется, я не могу позволить тебе страдать одному. - с сарказмом добавил Чарли, глядя какой эффект задание произвело на Талботта. - Не стесняйся - пригласи кого-нибудь с собой на танец… если, конечно, они захотят танцевать с кем-то с шевелюрой как у тебя.  
Талботт прищурился и недоверчиво посмотрел на Чарли:  
\- Эммм… я выгляжу круто.  
\- Пффф. Как скажешь, - усмехнулся рыжеволосый.  
\- Я скажу, что я выгляжу круто. - нахмурил брови анимаг.  
Тюлип и Тонкс одновременно фыркнули.  
\- Итак… Кому же посчастливится получить билеты в первый ряд на это эксклюзивное и единственное в истории Хогвартса представление с Талботтом Вингером? - спросил Билл и начал постукивать пальцами по столу с нарастающей быстротой. Остальные друзья подхватили такт и получилась настоящая барабанная дробь.  
\- Хммм… я знаю, кому могу довериться в трудных приключениях. Т/И… не хочешь немного потанцевать со мной? - ответил Талботт и протянул ей свою руку. - Обещаю, что не оттдавлю тебе ноги больше трех раз.  
\- Ах… а я-то думала, что ты летаешь “соло”... - с притворным удивлением ответила Т/И Талботту, когда она брала его руку, чтобы встать из-за стола.  
Тот ничего не ответил, лишь вздохнул и закатил глаза. 

Робким и нетвердым шагом Талботт и Т/И вышли на танцевальную площадку. Как раз начиналась новая праздничная песня. Вокалист вышел на подмосток, поклонился и приглушил свет в пабе с помощью _Нокс_ , а потом непринужденно махнул рукой и выпустил несколько золотых и серебряных блуждающих огоньков из своей волшебной палочки летать по залу. Затем начала играть музыка, и он душевно запел: 

_Last Christmas, I gave you my Hippogriff,_ _  
_ _But the very next day, you gave it away…_

Т/И почувствовала, что многие взгляды были направлены именно на них, а не на поющего волшебника. Было так странно ощущать себя в центре внимания. Стало очень жарко, и лоб под челкой покрылся испариной. Талботт с самым серьезным выражением лица посмотрел на нее. Кажется, ему тоже было слегка не по себе. Не изменяя выражение своего лица, он взял руки Т/И и положил себе на плечи, затем опустил свои руки на ее талию.

\- Талботт... Я надеюсь ты знаешь, что делаешь? - спросила у него Т/И.  
\- Что за вопрос! Разумеется, я не знаю, что я делаю. - улыбнулся он в ответ.  
\- Куриные.. Ой, прости, орлиные ты мозги!

Оба танцора рассмеялись. Напряжение спало. Они стали двигаться, подпрыгивать и кружиться в такт музыке. И даже выкрики Мерулы откуда-то из толпы о том, что они похожи на двух скачущих бородавчатых лягушек не могли испортить им настроение. Может, они не были профессионалами и понятия не имели что делали, но зато им было очень весело вдвоем.

Песня закончилась. К удивлению Т/И, в зале раздались аплодисменты. Кто-то из публики даже кинул им яркий, душистый, только что сотворенный из воздуха букет орхидей.

\- То, что я не люблю танцевать - это факт. Но с тобой вместе это было не так ужасно. - смущенно сказал Талботт. - Может, мне все-таки стоило собраться с храбростью и пойти на Звездный Бал...

Слегка запыхавшиеся после танца, друзья возвратились за столик, все еще держась за руки. “Two brooos!! chilling at The Three Broomsticks! Five feet apart ‘cause they’re not friends!” - приветственно загалдели и заулюлюкали их друзья (откуда друзья знали магловские вайны, так и осталось тайной)

\- Да заткнитесь вы, - … сказала Т/И, отпуская теплую руку Талботта.

* * *

Пора было отправляться обратно в замок. Одевались друзья молча. Их вещи уже практически успели обсохнуть возле огня, а остатки влаги они быстро подсушили волшебными палочками. Перед выходом Т/И подарила цветочный букет мадам Розмерте. У самой двери гриффиндорка невольно вспомнила о словах Трелони и о том, что в эту ночь она, согласно пророчеству, должна потерять друга. Даже страшно подумать… но она отгоняла эти мысли в сторону.  
Когда друзья вышли на улицу из теплого паба, контрастный морозный воздух заставил их закашляться. Шмыгая и четырхаясь от холода, они устремились по расчищенной от снега дорожке к Хогвартсу. Ночь стояла вокруг, тихая ночь; лишь снег поскрипывал под ногами, да время от времени доносился далекий крик птицы.  
  
\- Эх, мы так ничего и не купили, - с досадой сказал Чарли.  
\- Ну что ж. Гори оно синим пламенем. Это просто добавится к тому списку четырехсот вещей, которые мне предстоит сделать завтра…или послезавтра… или после после…. - зевая, ответила ему Тонкс.

Друзья уже совсем близко подходили к замку, как вдруг Талботт намеренно отстал от группы и замер напротив развилки, которая поворачивала с основной дороги и вела в совятню.  
  
\- Эммм. Мне тут надо письмо одно отправить, - смущенно сказал он, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. - Не хочешь пойти со мной, Т/И?

“Хмм.. странная просьба. Да еще и на ночь глядя. Что-то тут не так.”, подумала Т/И, но вместо этого она сказала:  
\- Э-э-э… Да, конечно, пойдем.  
Все-таки, Талботт был ее другом, и у нее не было причин ему не доверять.  
Друзья попрощались. Талботт и Т/И свернули на тропинку к совятне, а Тюлип еще долго махала им вслед, пока их силуэты не расплылись, огороженные пеленой снегопада.

Прошло несколько минут, с тех пор как Талботт и Т/И остались наедине. Они шли и разговаривали о всякой всячине, что произошла за последние дни. Двое уже совсем приблизились к башенкам совятни, и теперь лишь маленький луг отделял их от ступенек наверх. Летом он цвел маргаритками и одуванчиками и был излюбленным местом игры карликовых пушистиков и кнарлов, но сейчас он словно остановился во времени: вместо пышных растений остались голые кусты, обледенелая земля наглухо заросла палой травой и укуталась в сугробы. Тут и там были насажены кедровые сосенки, ели, каштаны и бук, сейчас засыпанные снежной пылью. Именно на этом лугу Талботт остановился и начал искать что-то у себя в карманах. Наконец он, судя по его торжественному виду его лица, нашел то, что нужно. Анимаг поманил Т/И поближе к себе, зажимая что-то в кулаке. Как только она приблизилась, он открыл руку; на его ладони лежали две маленькие светящиеся крупинки.

\- Что это, Талботт? - удивленно произнесла Т/И.  
\- Это семена полуночной мяты, - ответил он. - Профессор Стебль подарила мне их на это Рождество.  
\- Я про такие никогда не слышала…  
\- Они очень редкие. Их можно собрать только раз в год под цветами ясеня. Там, где их посадишь, никогда больше не будет проливаться кровь. - вполголоса сказал Талботт.   
Т/И, не отрываясь, смотрела на крупинки. Они казались живыми.  
\- Не бойся, потрогай их.   
Т/И осторожно поднесла руку к светящимся крупинкам и накрыла их.  
\- Они теплые! - от неожиданности Т/И расплылась в улыбке.  
Талботт кивнул. Он внимательно посмотрел прямо ей в глаза.  
\- Я все искал случая, чтобы посадить их. Сегодняшний день мне показался особенным, и я решил сделать это сейчас. С тобой. Если ты хочешь.  
\- Я… конечно, хочу! - щеки и шея Т/И стремительно начинали покрываться румянцем. - Но разве семена сажают не осенью?  
\- Эти нет. Эти надо сажать зимой. Их можно сажать только под снег.

  
Т/И и Талботт опустились на колени и стали подготавливать почву для семян. Они выкопали достаточное количество снега, а затем бережно положили светящиеся крупинки на поблекшую траву. После они засыпали их несколькими слоями жухлых листьев и веточек, а сверху уплотнили все это снежным покрывалом. Но даже через все эти слои волшебный свет семян пробивался наружу. Более того, казалось, он усилился и теперь как будто пульсировал. Тут, пульсирование на миг остановилось, и из-под снега, где были посажены семена, стали вылетать маленькие синие звездочки, похожие на мини-фейерверки. Они взлетали и тут же падали, разбиваясь на более мелкие звездочки и звездную пыль. Но удивительней всего было то, что в этот момент друзья услышали пение. Это была чудесная, спокойная и грустная мелодия без слов. Ее пели крупинки! Т/И еще никогда не слышала такой музыки; от нее раскрывалось сердце. Если бы кто-то выглянул бы в тот момент из окна совятни, то через пелену начинающейся метели он бы увидел лишь мягкое синее мерцание, освещающее два лица, склонившихся над ним.  
Пение стихло; угас и синий свет. Друзья некоторое время молчали, словно боясь разрушить то чувство, которое произвели на них волшебные крупинки. Наконец, Талботт вполголоса произнес:

\- Ты знаешь, мне на самом деле не надо было отправлять никакого письма. Я просто хотел провести с тобой немного времени без этих придурков. Так что… спасибо, что ты была здесь, со мной.  
Он мягко улыбнулся Т/И.  
\- Мне было приятно провести его с тобой. - тихо ответила она Талботту.  
Анимаг поднялся на ноги и отряхнул колени от снега. Затем он протянул свои ладони к Т/И, чтобы помочь ей подняться, но не стал отпускать их после этого.  
\- И еще кое-что… Можно тебя вновь пригласить на танец?.

Второй раз за вечер Т/И и Талботт танцевали вдвоем. Но как этот раз отличался от того, в пабе! Вместо шума и гама Трех Метел, мягкие еловые лапы играли им безмолвную симфонию зимы. Это была музыка тишины, музыка светлой радости, музыка снежинок и ветра, которую нельзя услышать, если только специально не прислушиваться. Неслышно шел снег. Он падал с неба крупными хлопьями, делал несколько вальсирований вместе с ними, а затем ложился на землю и весело искрился у них под ногами. Это наполняло ощущением чуда: причем без всякой магии и волшебных палочек.

\- Знаешь, гораздо круче танцевать, когда на тебя не уставились сотни тысяч глаз.  
\- Согласен. - Талботт выпустил изо рта облако морозной дымки.

Постепенно, незаметно для них самих, друзья остановились. Они стояли друг напротив друга, глядя на отдельные снежинки на лицах и волосах другого. То и дело несколько маленьких кристалликов, дрогнув, устремлялись вниз, но не успевали достичь земли и таяли от пара их дыхания. Вокруг стояла тишина. Мягкий свет, отражаясь от снега, падал на их щеки, раскрасневшиеся от мороза.  
\- Нам так и замерзнуть недолго. - слегка улыбнувшись, сказал Талботт.   
Медленно-медленно он размотал свой сине-серебряный шарф и обернул его сначала вокруг своей шеи, а потом шеи Т/И так, что их головы оказались совсем рядом друг с другом, соединенные вязанными нитями. Теперь она видела его лицо гораздо ближе, гораздо четче. Она могла разглядеть блики в его карих глазах, каждую его ресничку, каждую родинку, могла почувствовать травяной запах его шампуня… она могла ощутить тепло его дыхания.

\- В общем, то, что я хотел сказать тебе Т/И, - едва слышно произнес Талботт. - Чем дольше я думаю, тем больше мне кажется, что профессор Трелони была права по поводу своего пророчества.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - нахмурила брови Т/И.  
\- О том, что тебе сейчас суждено потерять друга. Просто я не думаю, … не думаю, что я хочу и дальше быть твоим другом... Я хочу быть кем-то больше. - прошептал Талботт, а затем наклонился к губам Т/И и поцеловал ее.   
  
Это был легкий, сухой поцелуй, но Т/И ясно ощутила теплоту, нежно разливающееся по ее коже. А затем последовал еще один… и еще… и ещё. 

А снег все шел - беззвучно, безудержно, нежно.

* * *

Уже много позже, поднявшись в свою спальню в башне Гриффиндора, Т/И еще долго-долго сидела на подоконнике у окна и глядела сквозь промерзшие окна на заледеневшее озеро, на покрывающиеся серебром поля и на...  
Первый снег.


End file.
